


"This won't last and i can already tell..."

by Caulscott4ever



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Max's 18th birthday she gets a lot of things but will this one thing last past her birthday and pass all the obstacles or will they separate after she learns all of his dark and dirty secrets ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18th birthday

Today was Max’s 18th birthday she stirred and her alarm rang **_ping! Ping! Ping!_** She tried several times to tap her alarm before eventually giving up she slightly opened her eyes the sun beamed in her eye she quickly turned away ‘what time is it? Where am I?’ she rolled off her bed with a **_thud!_** “ugh” she pulled herself to her feet and opened her eyes it was a beautiful September morning some leaves falling others weren’t quite ready she peered out her window as she stretched she was really at Blackwell academy they let their students move in their stuff earlier and they could even stay there until classes started so she did she thought it’d be a great opportunity to explore the campus and take pictures with her old analog camera she’d had that since after she moved to Seattle oh how she missed Chloe price her long honey blonde hair and her smile oh that smile could light up the entire world until her father died ‘poor Chloe I should visit her who knows what too much alone time could have done to her?...’ she finished stretching and went to her closet ‘I should wear something a little more special than what I regularly wear…’ she searched her closet for something appropriate but special she found a grey and pink striped shirt she put it on then slipped on some plain black tights and some really light blue waisted shorts then her high top converse grabbed her bag, put her hair up in a mini bun, opened her door and was greeted with a warm smile specifically Dana's “hey max happy birthday” “thanks Dana” “yeah um max I have a question and before you say no at least think about it” “what?” “I want you to go to the vortex club party as a birthday present” “um do I have to?” “kind of or else they’ll be like” she changed her tone of voice from normal to annoying “we told you so she won’t come she’s and idiot so stop hanging out with that hipster whore” they chuckled as she closed her door and walked down the hall “okay I’ll go” they walked out the door they bumped into someone this was bad… could her birthday get any worse?


	2. Birthday Presents

The girls looked up to see none other than the queen bee she scoffed as if disgusted by their presence “so hipster whore it’s your birthday…am I right?” she as she circled them she stopped when the brunette started to answer she looked in her eyes “yes it is why?” she scoffed again “because for once” she rolled her eyes before continuing “I am letting you attend a vortex party because of your birthday” she walked away like the queen bee she was they continued out the door joking about Victoria all the way down the stairs and once out the door they were greeted by two familiar faces warren the goofball and Kate she was sweet as could be “hey max happy birthday I got you some red roses” he handed them to her as she smelled them she said “thank you so much warren hey Kate” “hey max I got you a big teddy bear and a card” “oh my- Kate! You shouldn’t have!” she hugged the girl in front of her “this is the best birthday ever because of my friends” she hugged them all and the 4 of them continued walking they walked and talked all the way to two whales she stepped in inside it was like she was drowning in nostalgia “Chloe…”her smile faded “you okay max?” “uh yeah” they continued and sat down in a booth “warren this is your nerd graffiti?” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “yeah” they all laughed and ordered max ordered pancakes so all of the rest of them did too and they had coffee dana paid for everything then they went back to Blackwell and sat in her room watching movies on her computer then dana unexpectedly left 4 hours before the vortex party started then the time to get ready came around warren and kate left too she didn’t change she just put some light pink lipstick on and walked to the pool where the party was being held she got through security it was some girl and a jock she was guessing she walked in and was greeted with a grand surprise


	3. Birthday Bash

she looked around she couldn't believe her eyes there were balloons everywhere some tied down and some flew all the way up to the ceiling there was one huge banner that said "happy birthday max!" she also saw pink swirls that also said happy birthday this was an entirely different world she had just entered the one with parties, drugs, and drinking she was happy but she couldn't stop herself from wondering how they got the alcohol all of them were under the age of 21 especially the vortex club she took a few steps before she realized she was the only one there then everyone popped out screaming "happy birthday max!" she covered her mouth then put her hands down and gave Dana a hug when she approached her "oh my gosh Dana did you do this in 4 hours?" "yeah it was pretty easy but follow me" so she did before she realized it she was dragged onto the stage "wait do they always have a stage here?" "uh yeah well for special occasions" "oh" Dana stepped towards the microphone and began to speak "today is the day my good friend" she signaled for her to step forward so she did "max caulfield turns 18!" then everyone was applauding her she was then pulled off the stage and it was like she was floating minus the hands touching her pushing her over the crowd then she finally got to her feet because of a certain Prescott "hello bitchfield" "whatever" she walked away but pulled her back by her arm "here" he had a drink in his hand he tried to hand it to her "what? drink that?" "yeah its good"she contemplated for a while then sighed "sure" she took the drink and walked away from him she sat at the edge of the pool drinking it and after she realized it was all gone she wanted a little more but really didn't want to get up then dick face came over and handed her 2 more drinks she thanked him and he walked away he ignored her but kept giving her alcohol but why? she questioned why would someone that despises her keep giving her something to drink she kept drinking sometimes she stopped because she thought she was going to puke but she wasn't she eventually got up and stumbled back to her dorm room along the way she noticed a new car she went down to it then she saw a banner that said happy birthday max she was too drunk to care that she had an expensive car one that her parents could afford but would never buy for her she resumed stumbling back to her room and when she got there she saw a girl with blue hair leaning against her door possibly sleeping she tip toed over there but when she sat down next to her to wake the blue-haired girl up she realized she looked like someone....someone from her past she shook the girl and she awoke "Max?" "Chloe?" they both stood up and gave each other a hug then they paused the other girl's expression turned grim "you owe me an explanation" she opened her door and let her in she closed the door and they sat on her bed "now you can start by explaining by where you've been since you arrived in Arcadia last last month" her grim expression didn't change the whole time she explained the situation until she got to the part about the party earlier that night and she even told her about Nathan Prescott her older friend then cringed and ran out of the room she was finally alone she passed out for a few hours she woke up to knocking on her door.....who could it be at this time at night?


	4. Unexpected Visitors

 her eyes slowly fluttered open she heard voices outside of her door "Nate she's not going to be up for it she was barely up for the party she's a lame hipster who takes stupid ass selfies" "you do too Tori besides it called peer pressure she'll give in eventually anyway it's her birthday she's up for some fun she even got drunk at the party" he said as he knocked a few more times she rolled out of bed but caught herself before she could make a sound she opened the door slightly "yes?" "hey caulfield open the door some more we'll start are own party" she rolled her eyes and opened the door to let the king and queen of the vortex club in **_'they would make a cute couple'_ ** she thought before she realized that she had already closed her door and the trio were sitting on her bed "sooo max i heard you got wasted is that true?" she lowered her head and confirmed that in fact that was true _ **'why are they being nice to me?'** _ "so are you up for some..." he pulled a bong , and some weed out of the backpack he had on his back along with more alcohol "drugs and alcohol?!" she looked between the two what the fuck was up with them? "what the fuck Nathan that's a fucking bong! i don't think that's a good idea" "come on hipster whore prove that you are at least a little fun! or are you a chicken?" she hated being tested "teach me how to smoke weed Nathan" "oooooh good girl gone bad whats next want daddy to spank you?" "in your dreams" "damn right in my dreams who would want to fuck you or even touch you?" he took out a lighter and handed her the bong which already had some weed in it she held it he instructed her to put her lips on the chamber really tight so that smoke wont escape so she did he lit it she inhaled and he slowly pulled out the bowl and she shot up like a rocket and coughed until she turned red she was shaking a bit but she was fine ** _'what did i just do?! i just smoked weed with the vortex club's king and queen'_** she took another hit after Nathan and Victoria then he spoke up "so caulfield guess what i got you? well what we got you?" "i don't know oh shit is the room spinning?" "kind of" "so here is your bong your lighter and a shit ton of weed" "so thoughtful!" sarcasm dripped from her words like venom the bong was just a plain light blue so was the lighter as for the bag of weed it was a lot that's for sure they left the alcohol he took his black bag and left dragging his queen along "uh" she hid the weed and the bong in a safe place she fell back into bed it was 4 am shit she had classes soon looks like she'll be skipping oh well there's always next time she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of weird shapes and colors swirled together


End file.
